Team Fozzy Bear: Nicknames
by Doc House
Summary: Fourth in the TFB series. Characters are Toby and Molly Ziegler.


**Title**: Team Fozzy Bear: Nicknames.

**Author**: Doc

**Series**: Part Four in the 'Team Fozzy Bear' series. Please keep sending in the feedback.

**Part One**- "Team Fozzy Bear"

**Part Two**- "Team Fozzy Bear: Staff Meeting Surprise."

**Part Three**- "Team Fozzy Bear: Campaign Trail."

* * *

"Hey pumpkin."

"Dad, I thought we talked about the nicknames."

"I know. But I thought pumpkin might be..."

"Do I look like a round, orange thing?"

"No."

"Thank you."

"I should be able to call you something."

"Molly sounds good. You named me."

"I understand this. But nicknames are good to have."

"This coming from the man who threatens people if they call you something other than Toby."

"That's different."

"How?"

"I'm not a kid. And does this look like a face that would accept nicknames?"

"For people who know me, I'm Molly. For strangers, I'm 'that girl over there with wild hair'."

"You just had a haircut."

"Yes, and it looks like my head belongs at the bottom of a mop."

"It is a bit..."

"Strange? Wild? Unusual?"

"All of the above."

"Well, I should be thankful. I could have inherited your hair."

"You're bringing me down."

"I have your eyes. And mom always tells me I have your sarcastic attitude that will eventually land me to prison, or the White House."

"Sometimes you can't tell the difference."

"I heard Aunt CJ will be with us tonight. Mom won't like that."

"Mom won't have to know."

"You want me to lie? That's just wrong."

"I'm not asking you to lie. I'm asking you to...just not say anything."

"What if mom comes out and asks me if Aunt CJ was over?"

"She won't unless you give her some idea that CJ was over."

"I'm good at hiding things. Huck on the other hand..."

"Huck doesn't know the rule."

"The rule of having no women over when you have us for the night?"

"Yep."

"Mom told him."

"He doesn't remember."

"He tends to forget things when Aunt CJ is holding him against her chest."

"Most men do."

"I'm the loose cannon."

"You know too much."

"Yes I do. See, I pay attention."

"How is it you grew up to be this way?"

"Look at my parents."

"I'm not this bad."

"Mom is."

"So I should blame her?"

"I think I'm perfectly normal."

"No, I think you're too smart for your own good."

"I just pay attention."

"So you say."

"Huck is the same way."

"Not really, no. Remember last week at dinner. You and I were playing scrabble, and Huck was sitting in the corner eating glue."

"Ah yes. I also remember being the one to tell you that it wasn't good for him to eat glue."

"I stopped him."

"Yes, and we spent the rest of the night in the hospital because he consumed the whole bottle."

"Is this your subtle way of telling me I'm a bad father?"

"Not at all. In fact, I think you're a great father. One of the reasons being you have no idea what you are doing."

"You don't make it easy for me. I think you're plotting against me."

"Don't be paranoid."

"I can't help it when you smile that evilly."

"What's really bothering you, pop?"

"Besides the fact that you're you, and Huck eats glue?"

"He also eats dirt. He may need therapy."

"No son of mine will go to therapy."

"Did you have a bad experience?"

"I've never been to therapy, thank you very much."

"Well, that explains it."

"What?"

"Nothing. So, Aunt CJ's coming over. What will you two be doing?"

"Working."

"Really."

"Yes."

"So if I wake up in the middle of the night for water, I won't see something that requires many years of my own therapy."

"No."

"Liar."

"I'll leave a tie on the doorknob."

"Mom won't like it."

"We're back to this?"

"I think mom's afraid of you making someone else pregnant."

"Did she tell you that?"

"I saw it on the Discovery Channel. Needless to say, you never have to worry about me asking where babies come from."

"Thank God."

"So, are you and Aunt CJ getting pregnant?"

"Of course not!"

"Hmmm...I think differently."

"We're not trying to get pregnant."

"People don't have to try and get pregnant to actually get pregnant. All it takes is a man and a woman to..."

"I get it. I'm disconnecting the cable."

"Satellite."

"Same thing."

"Hardly."

"Are you ready to go?"

"I'm just thinking about what I want tonight. You see, you owe me a gift."

"For what?"

"Because mom won't like the arrangements tonight."

"What do you want? Ice Cream? A Toy?"

"That's small time. I'm talking about something worthy of me keeping my mouth shut."

"Such as?"

"Here's a list."

"This list is two pages long."

"You can pick anything on that list. Keep in mind, nothing on the list is under one-hundred dollars. This is big time, mister."

"Computer. Ipod. Spy Gear. The hell?"

"You're friends with people. Spy Gear can come easily for you. I might even let you and Aunt CJ play with them some time."

"This is blackmail."

"Well, duh."

"I think you were switched at birth."

"Nope. I look just like you, well, besides the crazy hair. And my actions, well, I'm my father's child."

"Fine. I'll review this list. But I get the right to pick out your nickname."

"Nope. Nicknames will cost you another pick off that list."

"Fine."

"But it better not be muffin, or pancake."

"Pancake?"

"Grandma Wyatt calls me that."

"Grandma Wyatt likes nicknames."

"Yeah. I've heard quite a few of the nicknames she has for you."

"I promise my nickname will be pleasant, and sweet. It won't be a food, or toppings."

"That's all I ask."

"Fine. We have a deal. I'll pick two of these demands tonight."

"Deal."

"You're going to make one hell of a Lawyer."

"Small time. You're looking at the first female President of the United States."

"God help us all."

The End


End file.
